Wiki News/2016 News Articles
Previous page is last year's Wiki News/2015 News Articles January *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Releases Second Teaser Poster *User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown On Reuniting With Jane Hoop Elementary Co-Stars in Spin Off Series: I'm Happy To Be Working With My Brother and Sister Again *User blog:Ceauntay/The most anticipated films of 2016 February *User blog:Ceauntay/Five 'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' Posters Debuts - First Look At The New 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Heroes *User blog:Ceauntay/Meet the New Jane Hoop Elementary Heroes! 5 New Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Posters Is Released April *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever: The New Beginning - Worldwide Release Dates *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Spin Off Films Will Be Made Into Five Films With Final Film Splitting Into Two Parts *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes Forever' Film Franchise To Be Made Into Five Films, With Fourth Film Splitting Into Two Parts *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-off franchise adding fourth film, to be split into two movies August *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever: A New Beginning Will Be Rated PG *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever: The New Resolution Will See The Return of Dr. Catwoman *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Won't Be As Dark As Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 with PG Rating October *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Scraps 3D Plans, Only Releasing in 2D and IMAX Theaters *User blog:Ceauntay/No 3D For 'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' *User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount Pictures Cancels 3D Release For Heroes Forever: The New Beginning *User blog:Ceauntay/Like Father, Like Son: Poster Shows Danny and His Son Devin in Action, As All Eight Jane Hoop Elementary films returning to theaters in IMAX for one week only *User blog:Ceauntay/All Eight Jane Hoop Elementary Films Returning To Theaters in IMAX *User blog:Ceauntay/Early Box Office Forecast: 'Heroes Forever' Could Continue The Jane Hoop Elementary Powers For $90 Mil Opening Weekend? *User blog:Ceauntay/Rita Christensen's 'Heroes Forver' Tracking Massive $90M U.S. Debut November *User blog:Ceauntay/Cameron Boyce Talks About Blake Brown: He is an amazing dad *User blog:Ceauntay/4th and 5th 'Heroes Forever' Gets Release Dates *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes Forever 4' and 'Heroes Forever 5' Confirms Release Dates *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary spin-off will be released every year in four years as the fourth and fifth movie gets their release dates *User blog:Ceauntay/Film Review: Heroes Forever: The New Beginning *User blog:Ceauntay/Will Heroes Forever bring Jane Hoop Elementary back to life? *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Could Devour $100 Million On Opening Weekend? *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes Forever Beats Doctor Strange For Most IMAX Screen Releases *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' Opening in 1,025 Imax Screens *User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office: 'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' Opening in 1,025 Imax Screens To Blast $100 Million+ *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office preview: Heroes Forever: The New Beginning to demolish Doctor Strange for top spot *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' Will Rule *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Herores Forever: The New Beginning' Conjures $20.5 Million on Thursday Night *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' Devours $20.5 Million On Thursday Previews *User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown secretly returns in Heroes Forever: The New Beginning *User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office: 'Heroes Forever: The New Beginning' Devours Huge Veterans Day With $125 million *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Heroes Forever' Soars $65.2 Million on Friday